dragonquestcosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Formulas
All formulas used in DQC are either identical or closely related to formulas used in true Dragon Warrior. This list explains in detail how many of this game's mechanics work. All division is integer division (rounded down). Physical Attack These are the steps followed to determine Physical Attack Damage. Chance for Critical Hit Critical = TRUE if Rand(0, 31) < Crit Rate In this case, Damage is given by the formula DAM = ATT - \frac{ATT * \mbox{Rand}(0, 255)}{512} Chance for Dodging Dodge = TRUE if Rand(0, 255) < Evasion A successful dodge overrides even a critical hit, hence the infamous "Excellent move! It is dodging!" Note that the value for monsters' evasion is 4 times the listed value for true Dragon Warrior. True Dragon Warrior uses a random number from 0 to 63, so the net effect is the same. Check for Plink If the attacker is a monster: Plink = TRUE if ATT < 2 + DEF In this case, the damage is given by the formula DAM = (\frac{(B/2 + 1)\mbox{Rand}(0,255)}{256} + 2)/3 where B = 5 or B = ATT - \frac{12(DEF - ATT + 1)}{ATT} , whichever is larger. Effectively, this gives a damage range of (0,~ATT/6) for those just meeting the plink requirement. For larger DEF values, the damage slowly decreases. If the attacker is a player: Plink = TRUE if ATT < 2 + DEF/2 In this case, there is a 50% chance of 1 damage and a 50% chance of a failed attack. Damage Calculation If none of the above happen, Damage is given by the following formula: DAM = \frac{ATT - DEF/2 + \frac{(ATT - DEF/2 + 1) * \mbox{Rand}(0,255)}{256}}{4} Magic & Ailment Resistance Spells and abilities with negative effects have a chance of failing to apply that effect on targets. All players and creatures have individual resistance values that determine the chance of that happening. Fizzle = TRUE if Rand(0,15) < Appropriate resistance value Saver type abilities (such as the metal scorpion's phys saver), gives a second chance to resist a spell/ability should they fail their first resistance check. This chance is 25%. The following resistances fall under the PHYS saver ability: *Poison *Paralysis *Sap/Defence *Slow *Beat The following resistances fall under the MENT saver ability: *Sleep *Stopspell *Surround *RobMagic *Chaos The BURN saver and burn resistance value provide defence from damaging spells and abilities: *Blaze *Fireball *Bang *Firebane *Blazemore *Fire Breath Any attacks that cause ailments (e.g. Sleep Stike, Poison Strike) will still cause damage should the ailment be resisted. PC resistances vary significantly between characters. Certain quests (Hexologist, Botanist, Apothecary, Hunter, and Zoologist excluding all others) from the towns can boost the natural resistances of the PC's that take them (the natural crit and the dodge rate can be improved as well). Targeting During battle, the ordering of the characters in the party formation is used to determine the odds of each person being targeted by a monster attack. *NPC Guest characters, in most cases, will form their own party. Monsters will generally have a 25% chance to target a Guest group. *Otherwise, if multiple PC groups are present, monsters have an equal chance of selecting each of those groups. *Magic used by the enemy has an equal chance of hitting each character. *Physical attacks, on the other hand, are weighted to target the character(s) in the front of the formation more often than those in the rear. *Once a group is selected, physical attack targeting works as follows: **1 PC''—'' 16/16 target chance **2 PCs''—'' 10/16 target(1st position), 6/16 target(2nd position) **3 PCs''—'' 8/16 target(1st), 5/16 target(2nd), 3/16 target(3rd) **4 PCs''—'' 7/16 target(1st), 4/16 target(2nd), 3/16 target(3rd), 2/16 target(4th) *When PC's or Monsters target something, and it dies before their action, the attack is redirected to another monster/PC in the same group. For PC's attacking monsters, if that was the last target in the group, the attack does not do anything. (We've yet to have this Monster attacking PC groups in this situation.) Turn Order Every participant in battle generates the following number: AGI - \frac{RAND(0,255)*(AGI-AGI/4)}{256} Effectively, this is a number between 25-100% of the participants effective AGI score. These numbers are sorted from high to low to give the turn order. Slowed characters/monsters (with an effective AGI score of 0) can roll a 0 or a 1 for the number. (Note that in original DW, the monster's agility scores was the same as their defence score. It is unknown whether this feature has been kept.) Fleeing Battle For PCs, the chance for successfully fleeing a battle is given by the following formula: AGI_{Hero} * RAND(0,255) >= AGI_{Monster}*RAND(0,255)* RunFac Agility modifying spells, such as SpeedUP or Slow, will not affect the results of either side of the formula. RunFac is a factor assigned to a monster based on the difficulty running away from it. Obviously the tougher the monster the more difficult it will be to run away. These values are copied from the base game, where available. In a battle against multiple monsters, only the stats of the 'toughest' monster in the battle will be considered when attempting to flee. For Monsters, each turn in combat a monster will choose a target, and if the target's STR is equal to or greater than 2 * monster's STR, the monster will flee the battle 25% of the time. 75% Formula When a monster is encountered, it is given a random amount of HP between approximately 75% and 100% of its MaxHP. HP = MaxHP - \frac{MaxHP * RAND(0..255)}{1024} Gold drops after battle is calculated similarly. Experience/Gold Multiplier XP and GP rewards are identical to true Dragon Quest, but are adjusted by a multiplier based on the number of live, active characters in the current party. This multiplier is equal to 4 / x'', where ''x is the number of characters. Examples: *For a soloist, the reward is multiplied by 4 —4 / 1'' *For a party of 2, the reward is multiplied by 2 —4 / ''2 *For a party of 4, the multiplier is 1 —4 / 4 Category:Gameplay